


Cherry Soda

by HB48



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (at least all the kids are), Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HB48/pseuds/HB48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Severa wants to do is get good grades in college, shows everyone she's just as good as her mother, and settle down with a nice guy. Unfortunately all three are impossible - especially the last one. Afterall, Severa already has a crush on Lucina, the most perfect girl in all of Ylisse University.</p><p>(College AU LuciSev with mentions/moments of other minor couples)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Soda

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: college totally sucks lmao

“What do you mean you can’t get it up?”

Severa glared at the younger man positioned underneath her on the shabby couch. It was sometime in the late afternoon, she could see the sun beginning its downward descent through the window of her apartment. Inigo sighed and looked away, eyes focusing on the TV.

“That’s exactly what I mean. I can’t,” his face went characteristically red, “I can’t - you know, get a boner.” 

“What do you mean!?” Severa was livid, getting off of Inigo and gesturing at herself, “You’ve got a gorgeous, half naked girl on top of you! What kind of 18 year old boy wouldn’t get a boner!?”

Inigo huffed, fixing his pants back on, “Uh, me, apparently.” He pushed his hair back only for his bangs to fall softly back on his forehead, “Look, Sev, I know how much you want this to work - gods know how much I do too - but we gotta face the facts.”

Severa looked away, trying to find something, anything, to direct her fury at. This was the third time this week her and Inigo had tried to have sex and all three times, the outcome was the same. Inigo couldn’t get it up or they would start making out but just when things started to get hot and heavy, they just - stopped. Somewhere, deep down, Severa knew why this happened but she would never admit that it was because -

“We’re both gay as hell for other people.” Inigo sighed, putting his cardigan back on.

“Wh- No I’m not!” Severa spat back at him, “I’m not-!”

“Look, I know you don’t wanna admit it,” Inigo said cautiously, “But 19 years in furious denial is bad for you Sev! Especially considering your moms-”

At the mention of her mothers, Severa threw Inigo a look that instantly silenced him, “What about Mother and Mom?”

“Nothing-!” Inigo reflectively shielded himself with a couch cushion, “Maybe you should just - accept the fact that you’re never going to be into guys. And that you like my sist-!”

The azure haired boy barely dodged a couch cushion as Severa threw it at him. Taking the hint, he quickly grabbed his things and left the apartment. He could probably ask Gerome for a ride back home. Inigo sighed, looking back at the apartment unit one last time as he dialed his long time friend. For someone with two moms, Severa dealt with a lot of internalized homophobia.

-:-

By the time Noire got back to the apartment, she noticed there was no tape on the doorknob. It was something her and Severa had figured out before they moved in together for college - a piece of mustache tape on the doorknob meant r-18 things were happened inside. She knew Severa and Inigo would be together today so it was surprising that there was no tape this time. 

Unlocking the door, Noire nudged it open and slipped through. After locking it, she turned to be greeted with a very angry Severa eating a family bag of Cheetos in front of the TV in only panties and her Ylisse College softball team t-shirt. 

Something told Noire today’s hook-up was not a good one.

“Um, Severa?” Noire sat down carefully next to her friend, putting her bag down with nary a sound, “Is everything alright?”

Severa kept her eyes staring straight in front of her, “Yes Noire, everything is peachy fucking keen.”

Noire flinched at her friend’s tone, causing Severa to snap out of whatever trance she had been in. The redhead wiped her hand on a napkin and put the bag of chips down, pausing whatever she had mindlessly put on. Severa took Noire’s hand gently, caressing the side with her thumb and tracing the edge of a band-aid. It was pink with small heart on it but to Severa, it couldn’t have been more painful to see.

“I didn’t mean to yell,” Severa sighed, “It’s just- Inigo is such an idiot. He couldn’t even get it up this time- said I should ‘face facts’.” Rage bubbled somewhere deep in the redhead's stomach recalling the scene only an hour before. She fell back onto the cushions and covered her face with her forearm, hoping Noirse couldn’t see the slight redness in her eyes.

If she did notice, Noire didn’t say anything, curling up on the other side of the couch with knees drawn up to her chest. “Do you wanna talk about it? We could order pizza - maybe watch Frozen or something.”

“Noire you know I hate Olaf,” Severa fought back the small smile creeping on her lips, “But pizza sounds good. Gods, I can feel myself gaining the weight already.”

The redhead reached for her laptop, entering their usual order from the nearby Dominos. Extra cheese, pepperoni, olives, green peppers, mushrooms, spinach, cookie brownies.... Nothing that would upset Noire’s sensitive stomach. And of course, in the “special request” box she wrote down the same thing she always did: “Send Owain.”

After placing her order, Severa reached for the remote, turning on whatever it was she was watching. It was Hercules - one of Cynthia’s favorites. Honestly, Severa was sure that every Disney movie was her younger sister’s favorite but Cynthia insisted the opposite was true.

“I’m a very prestigious movie fan,” Cynthia would say right before she cried when Bambi’s mom died. Again. Severa swore she got that from Sumia, because there was no way that their mother - the ever perfect Coredelia - could ever be so flighty in her emotions. 

Her and Noire watched in comfortable silence, the movie at that iconic scene where Hercules reached his hand into the Styx to retrieve Meg’s soul. Watching the movie play out before her, Severa’s mind began to wander ever so slightly to another strong, stubborn, thick-headed individual… 

“Kinda reminds you of Lucina, don’t you think?” Noire mumbled, causing Severa to sputter and almost kick a cushion off the couch. The noise caught the brunette by surprise and she almost dropped her phone. Peeking out from behind it, Noire threw a worried glance at Severa.

“Wh-Why would you mention that?” Severa was flustered, fanning herself in a mad attempt to dissipate the blush starting to grow on her cheeks, “Lucina is nothing like that oaf Hercules!”

“I-It was just a suggestion Sev! No need to take me seriously!” Noire quickly directed her attention back at her phone, fiddling with the screen quickly. 

Sevra was still seething, feeling the blush slowly fade away as she tried not to grind her teeth. She loved Noire like a sister, they had been friends since Kindergarten after all, but sometimes the girl could really get on her nerves. Though it's not like her actual sister was any more bearable. Severa was just glad Cynthia chose to stay in the dorms during her first year instead of moving in with her. Then she would be like Meg stuck in the river Styx, except instead of the souls of the dead she could be with her hero-obsessed little sister. 

The movie ended not long after, with Hercules giving up living on Mount Olympus to be with Meg on Earth. Severa couldn’t help but scoff. 

It was such a pointlessly romantic and selfless decision. What if Meg didn’t turn out to be the love of his life? Then he just damned himself to live on a problematic rock. 

Severa brooded on the subject as the credits rolled across the screen. Just as she was weighing the options for herself, there was a knock at the door. Signaling to Noire that she would deal with it, Severa quickly found the yoga pants that had been discarded during her earlier… Encounter with Inigo. Wiggling it past her thighs and hips, she grabbed her wallet from the table as she approached the door.

“One pizza and cookie brownies for two lovely maidens.” 

Severa rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorframe. “Hello Owain,” she dead panned, “It’s the same as usual right?”

Owain made an unnecessarily big gesture with his arms, opening his hand to take the exact change offered to him, “But sweet lady Severa, where is my tip?” He asked dramatically as he handed over the pizza, “I must collect enough money to support me and my sweet.”

“You mean Brady?” Severa quipped back, handing Owain a five dollar bill, “Honestly, I don’t understand why he’s so into you. You’re a goofball.”

“What can I say,” Owain pushed his hair back in a bad imitation of Inigo’s classic gesture, which worked remarkably less without bangs, “I’m irresistible.”

With that Severa shut the door in her friend’s face. Turning back around, she saw Noire still on her phone. Putting the pizza down, she went to the kitchen to grab them drinks, “Are you texting Morgan again?”

Noire made a squeak from the table but Severa managed to catch a nod, “Ah- um- yeah. She said she’s studying at the library right now and that she’s with Nah.”

The redhead didn’t miss the disappointment in her best friend’s voice at that last part. Noire and Morgan had been together since highschool, back when Noire had been a senior and Morgan a junior. How they got together was a mystery to their entire friend-group but before they knew it, the two of them were holding hands during lunch and texting on the weekends. Morgan called them a “double A battery,” laughing so hard at her own joke she almost doubled over. 

Things were chaotic in high school. They were a tight-knit group of friends and a lot of their awkward experimenting had, sadly, been with each other. Severa’s first kiss was with Noire. Yes, Noire - her socially anxious best friend who was sitting curled up on the other side of the couch sipping at ginger ale while watching whatever Disney movie was on. It was probably Hunchback of Notre Dame, that one was Noire’s favorite. 

But now that they were sophomores in college things had settled down. Brady and Owain had gotten together last year in high school and were now sharing a dorm. Gerome kept to himself as always but Severa knew he had gotten together with guys before. Nah admitted before leaving for college that she was demisexual and Cynthia loudly declared that she was pan at the dinner table two years ago. 

It seemed that everyone had figured out at least part of themselves. But Severa was stuck in an identity crisis she should have gotten over in high school. Hell, she never even should have had it. 

You’d think having two moms would make you more accepting of being gay yourself. But Severa always knew that she was different; that girls would look at her cautiously during recess and guys would made snarky comments behind her back. Her mother, Cordelia, was heralded in the papers as a “progressive athlete” who wasn’t afraid to be who she was - Severa was just her freaky, lesbian daughter going through the usual homophobia found in teeenagers. 

So she had always desperately wanted to like guys. Even a little bit. To be able to swoon over topless hunks at the beach like Cynthia or kiss Yarne at a party without getting that wretched feeling in her gut. Feel something more than friendship with Brady or fall for Gerome’s broody, angsty demeanor. 

But nope. The gods decided she had to suffer so instead of that, Severa was stuck with nineteen years of pent up frustration about something she knew she couldn’t control. Something she knew wasn’t wrong. But it was something she hated anyway. Especially since, of all the people on this fucking Earth, she was stuck falling for-

Buzz.

Severa’s phone vibrated in her lap. Unlocking it, her heart dropped into her gut when she saw who it was from. Six letters looked up at her mockingly from the digital screen, probably a message from the gods telling her that, yes, we do hate you and want to make your day more miserable than it already it.

It was a text from Lucina.

-:-

Severa stood outside the coffee shop staring down at her phone. It had been an hour since Lucina texted her asking to meet up so they could talk. The redhead didn’t know why Lucina wanted to talk but that dumb crush of her’s just had to rear it’s stupid ass head and before she knew it, Severa had already sent “Meet you there at seven.”

So now, Severa was no longer in her comfy apartment eating pizza and watching Noire watch Disney movies but standing outside a coffee shop mindlessly scrolling through Twitter. She fiddled with the ties of her hoodie, making sure she didn’t accidentally stretch one longer than the other. It wasn’t long until she saw a familiar figure approach her. Lucina was in jeans but had her fencing jacket on, a duffel bag slung on one shoulder. She must have come here straight from fencing practice. 

“Sorry I call you out here all of a sudden,” Lucina smiled, tucking a stupidly perfect strand of hair behind her stupidly perfect ear with her stupidly perfect hand, “Did you wait long?”

“You should have some better planning skills if you want to call someone out of nowhere,” Severa snarked, “What do you want?”

Undeterred by the redhead’s attitude, Lucina held the door to the coffee open, “I’ll explain once we have a seat.”

So they went in and each ordered something. Severa asked for a latte and Lucina some fancy tea blend. Rolling her eyes, Severa found them a table, pushing past some other patron in order to secure it. The table was a little ways away from the others and Severa figured they could have some privacy there.

Lucina sat down across from her and placed their number card where the waiters could see it. Severa tried not to stare as Lucina put her bag down and took off her jacket, revealing her usual - and remarkably tacky - striper sweater underneath. 

“Again, I’m sorry for calling you out here all of a sudden. It was incredibly rude of me.”

“Whatever,” Severa couldn’t think of something more harsh, “What do you want?”

“Well, I do not mean to sound rude but,” Lucina tented her hands together, obscuring and view of her mouth, “What if the nature of your relationship with my brother?”

If Severa had her coffee, she would have spat it out, “Me and Inigo?! Why the hell do you want to know about us?”

Lucina didn’t flinch, “I mean something quite simple - are you or are you not in a romantic relationship with my brother? Or is it perhaps beyond that…”

Something about the way Lucina’s voice trailed off at the end there gave Severa a bad feeling. Even though she couldn’t see the other girl’s mouth, Severa was sure it was set in a deep, deep frown. She was tempted to say Lucina was scowling at her, but that was impossible. Lucina could never make a face as ugly as a scowl.

But Severa could.

“There is no relationship,” she retorted coldly, “And if there was, then it got terminated earlier today.”

Lucina’s shoulders visibly relaxed and she moved her hands away from her face. Though she seemed relieved, Lucina kept her eyes locked onto Severa. It made the redhead down right shiver - that's how intense it was. Lucina’s eyes were blue, not the kind that shone like the sky but a deep, complex blue. A color that took everything in but let nothing out. Severa had spent many diary entries trying to describe them but to no success.

Thankfully, the waiter appeared in that moment and dissipated some of the tension between them. Severa look her cup and sipped at her coffee. Lucina did the same, letting out a content sigh after her first sip. Glancing down at her phone, Severa saw it light up, a text from Brady shining on the screen. He was asking if she had extra condoms at her place. Rolling her eyes Severa told him where to find the packets, sending Noire a text immediately afterwards that Brady would be stopping by soon.

After she put her phone down, Severa looked up to come face to face with Lucina’s blue eyes - again. The other girl was looking at her, fixated. Severa tried not to squirm in her seat as she felt her face heat up. Really was the staring necessary? What was Lucina still doing here anyway? She got her answer didn’t she?

“Severa.”

The redhead blinked.

“Thank you,” Lucina smiled, oh gods she smiled, “I apologize for appearing hostile. Inigo is very important to me and I must be sure he isn’t doing anything too reckless. He is much too young to be in those typesof relationships-”

And she went on. At some point Severa zoned out. It was totally unfair how cute Lucina looked when she smiled or how she tucked her hair behind her ear like that or how she was stupidly protective of her brother. All of it was unfair. 

“-And I’m glad things are working out for Owain and Brady. I know my cousin can be… A handful at times. Have you heard anything from them? You and Brady were always so close.”

“Huh? Oh- Oh yeah, Brady just texted me. The oaf wanted to know if I had-” Severa stopped herself. There was no way she was gonna tell Lucina that Owain and Brady were fucking. Not if she thought that eighteen was “too young” for Inigo.

“If you had?” Lucina tilted her head to the side in a frustratingly cute way.

“If I had… If I had some leftover pizza! Yeah - the idiot can’t be satisfied with dorm food apparently so he asked if me and Noire still had pizza at the aprtment. Honestly, he’s like a black hole when it comes to food. All of them are - even Cynthia.” Severa thanked the gods lying had always been her strong suit. 

Lucina giggled, resting her arms on the table, “Cynthia has a healthy appetite is all Severa. Is she doing alright starting school?”

The two of them sat and talked for another hour, their drinks long finished. Lucina somehow sat through all of Severa’s snapping and handled her harshness with ease. And to her credit, Severa did try to bite back her tongue. The last thing she wanted to do was to get on Lucina’s bad side. Checking her phone, Lucina quickly stood up, excusing herself. She needed to go home and read for class tomorrow. Severa decided to at least walk the azure haired girl to her car. 

Lucina fished her keys out of her bags and, much to Severa’s surprise, opened the door to the passenger’s seat. Blinking, Severa looked at Lucina. 

“I can’t let you walk home alone this late. Please let me give you a ride - I’m the one who asked you to come out here anyway.”

“I don’t need your patronage Lucina, I can protect myself just fine. Besides, it isn’t even dark yet!” Severa gestured at the still setting sun. She may have claimed it heraelf, but Severa knew in a materof minutes it will be dark. But like hell she’d admit it to Lucina.

“I insist Severa,” Lucina took the redhead’s hand and - oh gods her hands are so soft, “May I drive you home?”

Severa kept her voice low to keep it from cracking, “I guess I have no choice. Just this once though, alright?”

-:-

“You’re such a tsundere Sev.”

Severa furrowed her brows at Cynthia who, for some reason, was on her couch. Apparently Morgan had come over to take Noire out on an impromtu movie date and Cynthia had come along to raid her older sister’s apartment of food. Indeed, she was sitting with the jar of cheese balls in her lap, the tell-tale powder stuck to her fingers.

“Again, what the hell is that and why do you keep calling me it?” Severa sat down next to Cynythia, shoving the younger girl with her feet.

“I told you like a thousand times already,” Cynthia shoved a handful of cheese balls in her mouth, “It’s when someone’s really mean to hide being embarrassed or hide their feelings.” 

The redhead rolled her eyes, “Whatever. Did you ask Mom if we could come over next weekend?”

“Yup! She said Aunt Robin will come pick us up Friday afternoon since she’s coming to get Morgan anyway.” Cynthia tossed a cheese ball in the air and caught it in her mouth. 

“Good, I like Aunt Robin, even if she can be a little weird,” Severa crossed her arms, “That must be where Morgan gets it from.”

“She might get it from Auntie Cherche.”

“Oh puh-lease, Gerome is basically Auntie Cherche just waaaaaay more angsty.” 

The sisters giggled, Severa reaching for the remote and finding something to watch on Netflix. Cynthia pointed out some animated movie and Severa let it play without protest. Looking at her phone, she saw a message from Lucina.

“I’m sorry for dragging you out so suddenly,” this was like the fifth time she was apologizing for it, “If it’s possible, would you like to hang out again? Perhaps by the quad on Monday?”

Severa smiled slightly to herself. Today had been more than just a long day but somehow - with this girl - it had ended on a good note.

Maybe she’d actually take Lucina up on her offer.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been dragged into het game hell...... And yeah this is my first fe:a fic hm i hope i wrote them ok - writing for severa is hard even tho i love her :P also the title should make sense.... Later but it was also done bc severa reminds me of cherry soda since some ppl dont like her but those that do tend to like her a lot hahaha  
> (i actually dont like cherry sodas lmao sorry severa)


End file.
